


On Contemplating the Figure of a Wounded Partner

by Muccamukk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt: Firestorm h/c (someone gets kidnapped/hurt again?)</em>
</p><p>Written for AnonHubConor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Contemplating the Figure of a Wounded Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



Jefferson isn't dead. He would be, save for Gideon–Martin can literally feel that in his bones–but for now he's breathing still.

And there're so many things Martin needs to tell Jefferson, now that he's still. Like that he shouldn't take such risks. That Martin is sorry for making them come, yet will never regret choosing to stay. That Martin knows he's selfish, but he will not risk yet another life to preserve his own. That Jefferson will be his last Firestorm.

When Jefferson's eyes open, the only words Martin can find are, "Oh, my dear boy, welcome back."


End file.
